


The Voice of A Damned Angel

by the_chairman_is_not_amused



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chairman_is_not_amused/pseuds/the_chairman_is_not_amused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Solangelo fluff one-shot. Nico has the voice of a damned angel and no one living but Will knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice of A Damned Angel

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on this site. Kinda been on my mind for a while. Hope you like it!

Nico had actually ended up staying for two weeks, much to his annoyance. The entire corner where his bed was placed was black from expelled shadows. Few of the other Apollo cabin campers would even go near the bed, much less get close enough to bring the dark son of Hades bandages, food, or ambrosia and nectar. He didn't sleep very often either despite the fact that Will knew he was completely exhausted and when he did he woke screaming, hands grasping for his sword or the knife that had somehow appeared under his pillow, eyes flashing wildly around the room and shadows dancing across the walls. It was after one such episode that it happened.  
Will had been get ready to close up shop for the night. It had been a long day and then of course, Capture the Flag, and Will was to say completely and utterly done. He was throwing away some bandages that had missed the can when the heard a beautiful sound. He hadn't thought anything of it. After all there were a few children of Apollo still left in the Infirmary and gods know they never, ever stop singing. Nico had complained about that more times then he'd like to count. But after a few moments Will came to the conclusion that it wasn't one of his siblings.  
The voice was low and haunting, like something someone would sing at the edge of a pyre. It was in a language he didn't know and he guessed that it must have been Italian. He couldn't understand the words,but the voice was broken and it made his heart squeeze. He followed the sound and had to pick his jaw up off the floor when he saw the singer. Nico di Angelo sat up in his bed, sword layed across his lap, as he sang to the moon. His eyes were closed, his hands running along the flat of the blade, and he swayed softly, almost unnoticable. Will didn't know how long the melody went on, only noticing when is stopped and the Infirmary was filled with silence.  
"You should go to bed Solace. You've got bags under your eyes."  
Will jumped. Nico sat with his eyes closed still and Will nodded though Nico was blind to it. Will left the Infirmary at what was considered an early hour for him.

And if he went to bed with a smile on his face and an unfamiliar song in his head, humming it out of tune, no one but Kayla and Austin noticed.


End file.
